


Stocking

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's always put his stocking at the foot of his bed; Sherlock’s always hung his on the fireplace, beside the skull...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/gifts).



> This can be ready as a direct continuation of the previous work Candy Cane.

John had always hung his stocking at the foot of his bed. Sherlock had always hung his on the hearth.

They had been a couple for ten months, sleeping together for eight and sharing Sherlock's bed for the last four - they both agreed it was the more practical as there was the en suite. So when John hung up his stocking at the foot of their bed on Christmas Eve he was mildly annoyed when the detective scoffed at him as he undressed.

"What now?"

"Really John. At the end of the bed? That's hardly going to be difficult." 

"What do you mean?" John asked confused.

"Well last year was rather more challenging." The detective drawled.

"Last year?"

"Yes John. Last Christmas was more interesting. What with getting up to your room and filling the thing without waking you but now, it's hardly going to be difficult now is it?" He pouted sitting on the bed in just his dressing gown, crossing his arms.

John sighed.

"I always put my stocking at the end of the bed. I've done it since I was a boy."

Sherlock tutted but went back into the living room to hang his up above the fireplace.

"Fine spoil the fun then."

John tutted back childishly before hanging his dressing gown and getting into bed.

Sherlock returned and slid in next to him.

"Goodnight love. I'm sure it will be plenty of a challenge."

"Hardly."

"You'll have a much harder challenge than I will. Staying quiet and not waking me."

"I can be quiet! I'm quieter than you."

"It depends on the circumstances. You are quieter during sex but overall I am the more silent of the two of us."

John kissed him to shut him up knowing he wasn't going to win that battle.

Sherlock rolled them over.

"You admit defeat then?" He asked smugly.

"No I think I'll do a fine job, you'll sleep like a log."

"Really?" Sherlock raised a brow.

"Yes, you always do after a shag."

Sherlock laughed but didn't complain when his mouth was caught in a rather filthy kiss.

* * *

 

When they woke in the morning, Sherlock, as the big spoon, let John out of the embrace so he could look in his stocking. 

Retrieving his own from the living room he was surprised to find it brimming with gifts.

"Well John you'll be a burglar yet then."

John chuckled and held up a bottle.

"Care to explain?"

"I recalled that you said last week that you enjoyed the flavour." Sherlock replied deadpan, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Oh indeed." John replied, dropping the peppermint flavoured lube bottle and kissing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting I hope you enjoyed this Jlocked.


End file.
